


Becoming A...

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are depressed and well life just crumbles down from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort Doesn't Always Help

You just stared at the man. That man was who you used to love, until he cheated on you. He had the nerve to come and try to win you back with flowers and chocolates, but you just stood there, staring and growling. You had enough and flipped him off, slammed the door in his face, locked it and stormed upstairs. Once you entered your bedroom, pain and heartbreak came back for a second punch. You immediately started crying. How dare he just go out and cheat on you with some girl he barely knew at a bar?!

You continued to cry for weeks, sometimes having to stop because you ran out and you lost your voice. One day, there was a big knock at the door, making you jump. You slowly got up, since you've been there for a week, and slowly made your way down the stairs and to your front door. You opened it to see your friends, the axis and allies. They were countries in human form. You we're just a simple human.

"Ve~! Bella, what's-a wrong?" Italy asked as he gave you a big hug  
"(ex-bf name) came back a couple weeks ago…said he wanted me back…but he got denied…and now I've been crying for weeks…." you sobbed into his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his waist

Germany and England sighed, they knew how serious and angry you were when you found out (ex bf name) cheated on you with (some random girl name). After you cried a little into Italy's shoulder, you broke away and wiped your tears. 

"You guys can come in, if you want" you croaked out and went towards the living room  
"Thanks (name)" America said unusually soft and entered 

The rest of the gang entered, having Germany close and lock the door. Once everyone was seated, you rested your head on Russia's shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arm around your waist and hand you a small sunflower with his other hand. You gave a small smile and took it, thanking him in Russian.

After the countries stayed for about 2 hours, discussing how they will be there for you and all that, they left in their cars. You went up stairs and took a shower and got ready for bed. You didn't feel like eating or sleeping, nor reading or watching TV. It finally accrued to you that you are depressed.

'great' you sighed and plopped onto the couch

After awhile you got up and went towards your bathroom. Your mind clicked off so you didn't know what you were doing. Once you reached your bathroom, you got the knife that you hid in there just in case of an emergencies. Taking your wrist you gave a nice clean slice.


	2. Making Matters Worse

You woke up the next morning on the floor of your bathroom, a small puddle of blood around your hand. You jolted up and saw that you had a cut on your wrist. Then the events of last night came flooding in. You sighed and stood, going to the sink to wash off your wrist and hand. You then grabbed a rag and wetted it, washing off the floor where the blood was. 

Dropping off the rag in the laundry room, you searched your closet for the first aid kit. After finding it, you grabbed a bandaid and covered the cut on your wrist. You went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and slowly ate it. You sighed and thought about last night. How you felt after you cut your wrist, the pain from your heart went to your wrist, making you feel happy and a bit woozy. You thought more about it and more and more and more. Then you decided that you should do it more, seeing as that you didn't know what else to do. 

You looked towards the knives in the knife block, watching them tempt you to come use them on your self. What broke you from your thoughts was the door bell. You sighed and walked towards the door, looking through the peep hole, seeing the slut that stole your boyfriend. Angered you opened the door. 

"What do you want" you growled  
"Oh I'm just here to get some things (ex bf name) left, no biggie" she replied, giving a small smirk  
"Stay here, I'll get them" you replied, glaring at the woman then walking off

What you didn't know is that she pulled out a small gun from the back of her pants, loading and readying it. You walked back to the door, a small bag in your hand. You looked through it making sure everything was there, when you felt something cold press against your right shoulder. Looking slowly at it, you saw it was a gun, connected to the sluts hand. You looked at her face, seeing it filled with a smirk and no worries.You dropped the bag and held your hands in front of you. 

"Silly (name) you thought that was all i needed from you? Ha! Im getting and giving revenge for (ex bf name). He cried for weeks after you rejected taking him back, so I'm going to end his misery for him" she smirked and put her finger on the trigger

You gulped and closed your eyes, knowing she would pull the trigger. Then you felt the pain shoot through your shoulder, causing you to open your eyes, gasp and fall to your knees, clutching the wound. You looked up at her, seeing her crouch down to your level, pointing the gun towards your stomach.

"Bye Bye (name)" she smirked and pulled the trigger again, firing at your stomach

You fell over, clutching your stomach, your face having wide eyes and a mouth open. You saw her take the bag and close the door, leaving you to die in your own house. You started watching your life flash. Your birth, your 1st birthday, graduating from kindergarden, your first boyfriend, your great grandfather's funeral, graduating from high school, going to your dream college, meeting (ex bf name) and the axis and allies, the break up, last couple weeks, last night, and a few minutes earlier. After it finished, your eyes started to droop, when the door busted open, seeing Germany and America trying to keep you awake.  
You gave your last breath and fell into darkness, in Germany's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short again :P


	3. Everyone Becomes Worried

Germany and America rushed you to the hospital, America driving, Germany keeping pressure on both of your wounds. When there, America ran inside the hospital, then back out with a bunch of nurses and doctors with a rolling bed.   
America opened the door and one of the nurses and doctors grabbed onto you and put you on the bed. Then they all rushed you in, one doctors on the bed with you, feeling for a pulse. One nurse led Germany and America inside, giving them a set of clothes so they wouldn't be in their clothes with your blood on them. 

Hours have past and everyone was there. The nordics, allies, axis, and the neutrals. Finland was asleep in Sweden's lap, Norway had Denmark's head on his shoulder, asleep, and the others were just waiting, worried. Then the doctor came in to the waiting room.

" (last name) (first name)?" he asked  
Everyone stood, worried.  
"She's alright for now, but we need a certain blood type, she has one of there rarest" he replied  
"Ve~ What-a is it?" Italy asked  
" AB- " he replied

Everyone then looked towards England and Japan. Both countries nodded.

"We will give blood, sir" England replied  
"Hai, we wirr" Japan also replied  
"Thank you, please follow me" the doctor said and left, England and Japan in tow

The rest of the countries sat down. America,Germany, and Russia were talking, planning on something thats has never been done, just in case you died. America went to Norway as Germany went to Romania. Sharing their plan. Norway and Romania agreed to help and stood. both looked at each other and they walked out, going to their cars and driving off towards their homes to grab what they needed. 

An hour later, England and Japan came back, ties around their left arms and sat down in their seats. Then America told England their plan, seeing England was happy and ready to help. Romania and Norway came back with a bag on their shoulders. England looked towards them and went to them. All three went to the corner of the room and started to discuss. Later the Dr. came back and everyone again stood. The Dr. looked back at his note and papers.

"Well the good news is the blood was useful, bad news she's in a coma, I'll allow 4 people to visit her at a time" The Dr. said

The countries thanked him and the doctor left. America and Germany looked at Romania,Norway, and England. The three nodded, saying that they were ready just in case. 

"Who wants to visit her first?" America asked  
"I'll go" England replied and put a small bag around his shoulder.  
"Same here" Canada replied  
"Me too,aru"China replied  
"Zame" Germany replied

The rest nodded and sat back down. The four went to your room, and closed the door. Then Germany shared the plan with China and Canada. They were going to make sure you were going to live, either you die or live, you'll live forever, with just some help from Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for making these short D:


	4. By Noon

Later the doctor came in, checking for any signs of improvement. He sighed in frustration as there were none. Its been a few days since you fell under the coma, and he was afraid at the thought that he lost you. He decided if you hadn't waken from the coma in another day, he would announce death. Once the countries heard about this, they didn't like it one bit and decided on visiting before anything happened. Thats whats going on right now. The magic trio and Ludwig sat in the room with you, watching closely to the monitor you were hooked up. The beeps were slower, but still told everyone you were alive……for now. 

Later that night, the four stayed and slept in the room, just incase they had to wake and do something. The doc came in the next morning and found them asleep, except for Germany. He was by your bed side, watching how peaceful you were. The doc came on the other side and started to preform the daily check. Then he sighed.

"Well Mr. Ludwig, I am sorry but, she hasn't woken up since the surgery, and that was a week ago. I'll have to call it quits, I have to have the space for other patients but I don't want to loose one either, but seeing as she isn't waking up, i have no choice" the doctor said, regret in his eyes  
"You can't! She's still alive, zhe machine still has zhe beeps, showing she's still alive!" Germany growled lowly  
"I am sorry Mr. Ludwig, but if she isn't awake by noon, i have no choice but to pull the plug" the doctor replied and walked out

Germany growled and stood, walking over to the other three and waking them up. Norway,Romania, and England woke up when told to.

"Ve have to do zhe plan by noon or its over." Germany sighed  
"And why is that?" Norway questioned  
"Zhe doctor said zhat he's going to pull her plug at noon."  
"Why the bloody hell?!" England shouted but not too loud  
"Something about needing space for his other patients." Germany replied  
"Well we better get working then." Romania said 

The three then went to a corner and started to gather things that they would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extra short...  
> IM SORRY  
> *FLIES INTO THE SUN*


	5. Helping

Germany grew very worried, as well as all the other countries. The magic trio were inside you room, working on their magic. Though it wouldn’t be complete until they had very valuable information. 

In the large private waiting room, Finland blinked as he shut off his phone, rubbing at his ear slightly. America looked over, nervously eating a burger, growing confused. “Dude, whats up?”  
“My daughter…she’s coming over.”  
At that moment, everyone in the room froze. They haven’t seen nor heard from her in years. Years as in since WW2!   
America swallowed his burger, rubbing at his neck, “When will she arrive?”   
“She didn’t say…though knowing her, she’s probably on her jet no—.”

At that moment, the door slammed open, revealing a mid sized girl. She had a mixture of deep brown and light brown hair, green - furious and confused- eyes, and an army suit, for the Bulgarian army. Italy flinched, then looked up from his hands. He gasped and ran over, pulling her into a hug. She grunted, “Ciao Italia.” “Ciao Mi Bella!” Italy pulled away and bounded on his heels.   
Denmark chuckled nervously, “Heyyyy Sis…”  
“Don’t you hey sis me, one of my best friends has been in the hospital for a week and I’m just now hearing about it!” she growled, pointing a finger at him. Germany came up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder, “Bulgaria. Calm down.” She huffed, “Where is Uncle.”   
At that moment everyone looked to America. She rose a brow and glared over at America, “What did you do now.”   
America gulped and rubbed his neck, “He’s…uh…in the room with Romania and Iggster…”  
“Why.”  
“Um…” he stuttered.   
“They are making (your name) a country.” Germany interrupted.

~~~

England grunted, closing his book. “We are nearly done. All we need is a country flower from a country that doesn’t have a personification and we’re good.”  
Norway hummed, “There is a country that we all miss. The country hasn’t had a personification in nearly a decade.” England blinked, “You mean…”  
Norway nodded, “I do.”  
Romania looked down at your sleeping face. He sighed, “Lets do it.”

~~~

Bulgaria rubbed her forehead, “Making a human into a country hasn’t been done in over a hundred years Alfred.” America sighed, “It’s the only thing that we can do for her.” “One thing you could do was call me up SOONER and have me done something! You know what i am capable of!” America flinched, “I know! Though we didn’t think that you’d care!” Bulgaria growled, “She’s one of my greatest friends Alfred! Not only that I DO care for one of my former people! You know she was born in Bulgaria, we both we’re there for her birth!”  
America sighed, remembering the day all too well. Bulgaria sighed, standing. “Im going to join in on the fun in her room.” she looked to Germany.   
Germany furrowed his brows, as well as Denmark. “Sis, you can’t do magic, you know that.” “That was a long time ago Den. I was different then, I’m a new being now.”  
She didn’t let Denmark answer as she walked out, going down the hall.  
Finland looked to Sweden worriedly, Sweden gripping his hand in comfort. Denmark sighed, “She’s going to hurt herself…”

~~~

Bulgaria knocked and opened the door, gaining the attention of the three blondes. All three blinked, almost dropping their books.   
“Bulgaria?!” England asked, rubbing at his eyes slightly. She nodded and closed the door behind her. “How’s the process doing.”  
Norway cleared his throat, “We’re almost done. We have healed all her wounds, made her immortal and mixed spells to let her keep her memory.” Romania bit back a snarl as he glanced away from Bulgaria, “The only thing that we need to do is give her her own country. Though we can’t due to all of us being too tired to any more magic.” She nodded, coming up to your side. She sighed softly and brushed a piece of your (color) hair from your eyes. “I can help.”

“How?! Remember the last time you tried doing something major?!” England exaggerated. She huffed, “And i regret almost blowing up the entire part of Europe! But get this! That was when i was younger! still learning! You haven’t seen me since the war. trust me, i’ve changed.”   
England thought for a moment then nodded, “Well…alright.”  
Bulgaria pulled off her uniform jacket and placed it on the chair. “Which country is she going to be?”  
Romania let out a small sigh, “She’s going to be…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i added in my hetalia oc, Bulgaria. (please dont ask why i have her, i get enough of that already)  
> AND ITS LONGER! my gosh im happy :D  
> Oh and after the next chapter i will start to write multiple endings with 6 different characters~ stay tuned guys :D

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short :P The next one will probably be longer


End file.
